Various compressed gas consuming devices are known which are periodically charged with compressed gas using a replaceable compressed gas cartridge. Typically the cartridge is cylindrical tube with closed first end and puncturable membrane across neck opening at an opposing second end. The membrane is punctured with a charging pin on the compressed gas consuming device to permit the charge of compressed gas to be dispensed from the cartridge into the compressed gas consuming device. The cartridge is then removed from the device and disposed of. To prevent leakage and undesirable loss of compressed gas while charging the compressed gas consuming device, a resilient seal is typically provided on the device which is abutted by a rigid end face of the cartridge. These seals however are known to degrade over time resulting in leakage losses. Replacement of the sealing member on the compressed gas consuming device can require complex disassembly of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,849 discloses one example of a compressed gas cartridge which primarily relies on first resilient seal mounted on the compressed gas consuming device in the usual manner, but which also includes a tubular resilient seal received internally within the neck of the cartridge for sealing engagement about the cylindrical side wall of the charging pin. The tubular sealing member has limited application though as it must be sized to match the specific configuration of the charging pin of a particular compressed gas consuming device to be effective.